objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Camp of Ice Cream 4.0
NOTE : PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN BOLD. This is the fourth season of COIC and will be looking for the fourth best ice cream flavor out there. This camp is made by Unicornicopia170. Previous Seasons Season 1: Camp of Ice Cream! Season 2: Battle of the Ice Creams! Twice Season 3: Ice Creams?... Really?... Again Overview Hi there fellow visitor. I'm here to tell you that we're here for an ultimate smack-down in this brand new season of COIC. You can sign up whenever you want and I'd like to announce that there will be lots of amazing features this season waiting to be shown! Choose an ice cream flavor of your choice and compete for a grand prize make sure to also recommend characters this season! It's allowed you'll now vote in strawpoll! Contestants # Mandarine (Bfdifan444)- The Nice Girl # Orange (Bfdifan444)- The Girl Liking Chocolate # Mint (Bfdifan444)- The One Looking for More # Chocolate (Peeradon)- Just a Dude # Vanilla (Peeradon)- The Nicest Around # Banana (Peeradon)- The Nice Pushover''' (Eliminated in Randon Teams and Mazes)' # Coconut (NothingDangerous)- The Team Captain # Peach (NothingDangerous)- The Next Balloon # Egg nog (NothingDangerous)- The One with swag # Blue Moon (Cedricblocks)- The Classroom Cutie # Neapolitin (Cedricblocks)- The Rule Follower # Pisatchio (Cedricblocks)- The Silent-A Type # Rainbow (Pp46)- The Crazy Guy # Bacon (Phuocphuc46)- The German Baron # Pumpkin (PP46)- The Opposite of Scary. The Teams '''Know which of your characters are on which team. ' To do Challenges YOU MUST POST YOUR ANSWERS IN THE ANSWERS PAGE NOT THE COMMENTS * Make a scientific (fake) invention that will probably amaze me * Get out of the maze (say either right/left/forward/backward) just choose a random direction. Let's the results later. Blue Moon and Pumpkin must choose the teams Episode 1 - The Beginning Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Hello contestants so today we must start the challenge with a scientific presentation shall we? But first I must introduce the contestants. First is Mandarine Mandarine : Hi! It's nice to be here and I'd love to make new friends, especially with Orange because he's like me! Orange : Oh god, but Mandarine… we're stepsisters! Should we hate each other? I mean I don't like you so you should not like me Mandarine : Fine I hate you too! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah yeah, anyways since Mandarine accidentally revealed Orange for me I was pretty much time to introduce our Season 1 winner! Mint! Mint : Hi there, I won't stop at any chance but to win that prize 2 times in a row! And you people here better watch it since the Mint is here Orange: That's, like, being mean. I should punch you right now. Mandarine : Uh huh? Mandarine : Ow! Oranage: Oops! Sorry! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : God damn it this stupid cast is very annoying. I have to stop them from doing whatever they are doing, anyways next is Chocolate. Chocolate : Hi I'm an athletic runner and I am smart, I'm also an outcast for 2 years. I'm just sad. Orange: Chocolate! *hugs Chocolate* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Vanilla is next and I'm quite surprised she returned for another season of horrible pain Vanilla : Gee thanks! And hi everyone I'm Vanilla and I am a contestant on Season 1. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah. Next contestant is… Banana, how's it going pal? Banana : Great! Just great! I'm so happy to be here and I'm glad that I'm playing another season of this stuff! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Liar. I am talking to Banana. Banana: HEY! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh, look. look who's here. My interns the 3 of you. I'm really upset that you guys returned tbh. Peach : Shut up fly-face! Vanilla : Hey that's not— Peach : You too squirm! Egg Nog : YES THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE! I JOINED MY FAV SHOW CAMP OF ICE CREAM!!! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah whatever. Now the next contestant is Blue Moon! Blue Moon : Oh hi there, if I win I would use all the money to show the world that I am smart! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You won't last a week, anyways Neapolitin what about you? To be honest you're my least favorite contestant. Neapolitin : Well it's pretty funny actually, I'm here to live peacefully, no to win the football league! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Football League? I won, anyway. Anyways… next is Pistachio the silent type eh? Pistachio : …… I'm not the silent type …… I'm just …… quiet ……… Rainbow : Hey yo! Yo! Yo! Rainbow here and I'm here to take a blast to the skies with my beautiful colors. Bacon : Uhh… hi… well I don't like you and I don't know why I signed up for this thing. Pumpkin : Oh hi! Oh and one note I'm not scary ok? I just look scary but I don't really meant to be scary alright? Please just don't think of me as a monster! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You should've wait for me to introduce you, ugh whatever! Just get to the point, now the first challenge is to invent something magnificent… READY!… SET!… GO!… ^Time's up^ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's see all of your inventions hopefully a good one and if not I'll cry anyway. Blue Moon : I made a machine that could help you fall asleep for 10 hours, even if you sleep late! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Wow, most of my life I never sleep early I just can't sleep instantly. This could be useful 10/10 Pistachio : It's a TV that shoots out snow n stuff, it's totally awesome T-T Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Not really, I give it a 5 for that and why would I want stuff shooting out of my favorite TV show 'Shrek's Happy Impossible Temper'. Neapolitin : I made something that could protect you from everything and I mean literally. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool I love your stuff I give it a 10 this way I could live nearly forever and have a low percentage of dying Mandarine : It's something I mean a potion that could help you to cure from cancer Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Very, very useful for living, I give it a total of 10 out of 10 I don't want any cancer Orange : This thingy will make you stop being clumsy! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : How is that gonna help me with anything!? Anyways I give it only a 5 such horrible inventions Mint : I made a Robotdoll that shoots out lasers! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh my god that's super, duper horrible! I give it a 1 out of 10 you guys are crazy that thing is gonna kill me! Pumpkin : Not much to say but yeah I made something that will cure your injuries within 1 sec Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool! I give it a 10 out of 10, these guys are insanely awesome I love them so much Rainbow : This one could save lives and also helps you carry stuff around Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Eh… probably 9 out of 10 I like the save lives thing but I don't really carry lots of stuff Bacon : This is a machine that recycles food and when you put a stupid stuff in it POOF! A delicious food comes out Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : That's super cool, but I don't have lots of stuff. So I give it a 5 that's all Egg Nog : This machine will make no one lick ice cream anymore! Especially because we are ice cream and I'm scared of dying Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Good choice, but a bit bland. I give it a 8 that's just that, but I expect more than that but 8 is OK Peach : I made something called a Travel Machine and teleports you everywhere around the world just trust me Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : I think 8 is fair enough, you don't give a big deal about it. Coconut : It's something called a Shrek Scarecrow, it scares Shrek out of his freakin' house and yeah you hate Shrek right? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Shrek sucks like everything in the world but yeah still nothing useful 3. So readers vote for either Vanilla, Chocolate or Banana to leave since they didn't do the freaking challenge. ~To lazy to read to find scores here they are~ Episode 2 - Random Teams and Mazes Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's get to the elimination guys! So yeah Vanila, Chocolate and Banana did not do the challenge so they are UFE. Vanilla : Oh I just hope I don't leave, I'm just too scared! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Why are you scared? You only got 0 votes the least out of everyone by far and plus Chocolate and Banana got at least 1 vote. The person safe is..... Chocolate with one vote. Chocolate: Woo! Banana: WHAT? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Banana, with 5 voes, you are the first ice cream eliminated from Ice Creams Competing in Real Challenges or, ICCIRC! Banana: So, that's what's it's call it then, right? Not cool! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : See! I told you you were not nice! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : New teams have been added. *holds board that shows teams* Blue Moon: Woah. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now for the next chalenge. In this challenge you have to escape a giant maze with a blindfold on say. Just say left, right, forward or backward. If you don't compete, you will be decided. Watch out, they have traps, somehow! Team with the most people escaping wins, go! Elimination Table Red: Out Green: Safe Light Green: Win Hot Pink: Low Purple: Quit Won the challenge and got best score: Green Yellow: Blue Moon's Team Teamless: Darkgray Orange: Pumpkin's Team Brown: 3rd place Silver: 2nd place Gold: 1st place Tokens Staff These are people who help me in camps and they don't have to only be the ones not contestants even users that are competing could also help me! Want to be staff? Comment below! Myself Pp46 Bfdifan444 NLG343 Cedricblocks Recommended Characters (No characters recommended at this moment) Fan Art Category:Camp of Ice Cream! Category:Unicornicopia170’s Camps Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects